Dear Ginny
by MightierThanSwords
Summary: A quick one-shot fic. Me, the author, writing a nice friendly letter to Ginny Weasley, detailing my exact thoughts on the state that JK put her love life in. Drarry haters, do not read!


**A/N**: Alright. I am a blatant Drarry lover, and I don't think that will ever change. But I had a thought; how would I explain this to Ginny? This fic is just something that came to me while I was debating the whole Draco-Harry-Ginny triangle mess that both JK and this website have created in my head. A light-hearted letter to dear Ginny Weasley! :L

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Ginny,<strong>

I would like to start by saying that I have _nothing _against ginger people. They're really quite awesome. Two of my best friends are redheads, and all the better for it – and I maintain that Ron and the rest of the Weasleys (except maybe Percy) are great characters.

I also have nothing against you personally. That's probably because I don't know you, because you are fictional. Believe me, I wouldn't have stuck you in the Chamber of Secrets to die like that and you were very brave in the battle at Hogwarts. To be honest, I would probably admire you. You sound nice and you seem to have a decent sense of humour.

But you should not date Harry Potter. I think JK messed up there; if you weren't Ron's little sister, she'd have probably stuck you with Ron and given Hermione to Harry. I know I would have (if restrained by the necessity to keep all couples heterosexual, because it's not really an adult series). Hermione and Harry make more sense together than you and Harry do, at least in my head, and even then I can't really picture it happening.

Your kids were cute in the epilogue, I suppose that's the one good thing that came out of your weird relationship with the Boy Who Lived. High five. Although I do have one tiny little issue with all that... what the hell were you thinking, naming your youngest son that awful excuse of a name? I assume it was Harry who wanted to call the poor sod "Albus Severus", but you should have tried to stop him. I judge you both. If he changes his name at the first available opportunity, do not be surprised. Oh, and I hope you aren't offended by the number of fanfictions that have portrayed him as a gay Slytherin in love with Scorpius Malfoy (who I love, and will defend to the death). They actually make a sweet pair.

Not as sweet as Harry and Draco, however. Hear me out, alright? Plenty of people have an issue with these two, whether it's homophobia or the good old fashioned they're-enemies-not-lovers argument. Well, suck it up (no innuendo intended). I think they are utterly adorable together and make a good couple; after all, there' s a fine line between love and hate, and one of my greatest wishes is that dear sweet JK had stuck them together. Especially after all the Sectumsempra crap she put Draco through. He deserved someone nice. So I hope you don't mind when I say that I think Draco is far better for Harry than you ever were. It's not that you aren't a great person, Ginny – it's just that I never understood the two of you together.

I _did _think you and Neville had a chance, although I've heard rumours that JK put him with Hannah Abbot? Not sure if that's true... Oh, and apparently he had a thing for Luna Lovegood? Well, either you or Luna would have suited Neville, I think. I'm not sure. I'm not trying to match-make for you, I hope it's not coming across that way! You just had potential.

Well, enough of all this. Congratulations again on not dying in the Deathly Hallows book, my condolences for your losses. The good side did a really good job. Not that you could have helped it, you were bound to win from the start, but still. The whole lot of you were an integral part of my childhood and it's nice to think that it all turned out well.

So, Ginny. I made you a nice, friendly, accepting person in my fic "Bad Faith". I hope that if you were real, that's what you'd be like. I'd want to be your friend. Just... consider what I've said. Maybe Harry isn't right for you after all, and I say that for both your sakes.

Anyway, thanks for your time! See you when I next write you into a fic (:

- V xx


End file.
